Prelude: The Revenge Ten
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Prelude to an upcoming crossover event. Twilight and her friends had many great adventures but also made many great foes as well. So what happens when their enemies team up to take them all down at the same place? And what kind of diabolical plot do they have that involves a spoiled brat? A two part story of Chaos proportions that will blow you away.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Prelude to Chaos is Magic**

**The Revenge Ten: Part One of Two**

_This takes place during Season 4._

_Twilight and her friends have had many exciting adventures since the start but what they did not realize is that when anypony has a friend, anypony must have an enemy._

_Been working on this kind of story for a while but here it is._

**_Note: This is the prelude to a very special crossover I have planned. You'll never guess what I'm crossing this story over with. Go on... guess._**

_MLP belongs to Hasbro._

_Anyway... on with the story!_

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Ponyville. Every pony was in their homes sleeping until sunrise but there were a few who were still awake. A unicorn pony in a black hood ventured through the streets of Ponyville until she reached her meeting point. She entered through the doors an abandon factory across town and trotted through the deserted area. There she met about eight more figures in black hoods. They turned their heads over to the unicorn as she walked in and looked around her surroundings. Just then, a tall figure in a black hood walks in and assembles the guests. The ten figures kept their hoods down as the tall, giant figure spoke.

"My brethren." He speaks with some sort of cold, old accent. "Thank you for coming. Do you all know why you are here?"

The griffon figure with a rough voice speaks. "No. You brought me back to Dweebsville for this?"

"You should show some respect, you feathered creature." The unicorn figure who came in retorted. "We are much more superior than you."

"You are not so tough. I, whose name I cannot reveal yet, am twice as powerful anypony is." Said the big bulky minotaur figure.

"You don't look powerful." Said one of the three figures with a gurgling voice.

"We came here for pretty gems."

"Hehehehe! Pretty and precious gems."

"Speak for yourselves, hairballs." Said another group of figures who are tall unicorns. "We used to be the best of our business."

"Until we were ran out of town. All because of those six meddling ponies."

"You can deal with them, all I care about is getting back at that rainbow show-off." Said the hooded Pegasus.

"I'm only here because I want to get back at that little dragon doofus whose with those stupid ponies." Said the tall dragon figure.

"Everyone, please! Hold your tongues!" Said the lead figure. "You are all here for the same reason! I'm here for a different reason but you are here to help me and in return I can give full access to your world as you see fit. Name your target."

"Twilight Sparkle." Said the Unicorn.

"Pinkie Pie." Said the griffon.

"Fluttershy." Said the Minotaur.

"Rarity." Said the group of three dogs.

"Applejack." Said the two unicorns.

"Rainbow Dash." Said the Pegasus.

"Spike." Said the dragon.

The unknown figure then summarizes their problems. "These six ponies are the reason why you stand here at this ground. United together with the same passion. And none of you worthless mortals couldn't even beat them on your own! But, by working together, we can tear those ponies apart, and steal their power. We'll make them get down on their hooves and make them beg for our mercy. If they think friendship will bring them together, they've got another thing coming."

The group likes the idea and they smile to their amusement. "Together with my help..." The unknown spoke. "" We can take down both of them at the same time and send a message to all of Equestria!"

The group cheers at the unknown's plan. "Now..." He speaks again while he walks to the center, holding out his hand. "Reveal your names and join the cause."

One by one, the figures remove their hoods and announce their names.

"Trixie."

"Gilda."

"Iron Will."

"Spot, Rover and Fido of the Diamond Dogs."

"Flim and Flam."

"Lightning Dust."

"Garble."

They then joined their hooves/paws and vow to extract their revenge and humiliate Twilight and her friends. "Let this be our only cause to put an end to those who stand above us and become true rulers of the universe. With our force as strong as Celestia's, nothing will stop us. Nopony will stop us. We are the Revenge Ten. We care only for the blood of our enemies. The blood that we will taste after we defeat them. Revenge is Cold." The enigmatic leader announces.

"Revenge is Cold." The others mutter and they pull their hooves/paws back.

* * *

It's morning. Princess Twilight Sparkle was staying at the Golden Oaks Library so she could study more about the mysterious chest that had appeared after restoring the Tree of Harmony. The little alicorn herself was flying around the shelves looking for the right books with the right information, but to no avail. She groans in disgust after searching tirelessly and descended down to the floor. Her dragon assistant Spike walked in and sees a whole pile of books in front of him.

"So... uhhh... How's the search, Twilight?" He spoke nervously.

"Oh... Spike, it's horrible. I can't find a single page in these books about that mysterious chest that appeared when we placed the Elements of Harmony back in the Tree of Harmony. These books don't even have the right information and most of them seem outdated." She answered.

"Wow. You must have been up all night."

"Of course I've been up all night. I've been flying around the library looking for one. Canterlot Library doesn't even have any information and Princess Cadance at the Crystal Empire says there's not a book in their library about the chest or the keys." Twilight puts on a frown of suspicion. "What could this mystery be? It's almost as if the Mysterious Chest is hidden away from the ancient archives. Ooooh! I don't know! But I can't give up. I have to find any reliable resource in Ponyville as much as I can."

Spike was speechless from her tireless talk. "Yeeeeeaaah. Okay. But I came here to tell you that the Sugarcube Corner is having a party. It's the Cake twins' birthday."

Twilight then jumps up in panic and gasps. "Oh no!" She runs up to her schedule and reads it. "I forgot all about it. I was up all night because of my work and I didn't even have time to buy them a present!"

"Easy, Twilight. I'm sure they're not accepting gifts." Spike assured her.

"Every babies birthday party has gifts, Spike!" Twilight yelled. "Okay, okay! Let's see, what do babies like?" Twilight thinks and smiles for an idea.

* * *

Over at Sugarcube Corner, many ponies were celebrating the Cake's twins' birthday. Ponies like Lyra, Bon Bon, Cherry Berry, Berry Punch, Sea Swirl, Time Turner and Derpy were there. Rarity, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Fluttershy were also there at the party along with Angel the bunny. The ponies stared at the cute little infant foals in their strollers as they flail around and chew on toys.

"Awwww..." The crowd awed.

Amongst the crowd are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who as always don't take the party very kindly and they walked over to the table. "I can't believe my daddy wanted me to attend this stupid party. It's just a couple of blank flanks who do nothing but chew and fly." DT expresses her annoyance.

"Look on the bright side, Diamond, at least you look fabulous." SS complimented and Diamond chuckles.

"Why, thank you, Silver Spoon."

"By the way... what is that glowing purple gemstone on your neck?"

Diamond took notice of her necklace and showed it to her. "This?" It's a purple gemstone with a strange glowing aura. "My daddy found it while drilling for oil across Dodge Junction. He gave to me as a present to give to the Cakes, but I thought I could just keep it for myself knowing how pretty it suits me."

The girls laugh sinisterly, not knowing what kind of dangerous power it holds.

Later on, Mr. Cake then comes out of the kitchen with the birthday cake on his back and so does Mrs. Cake with the candle lighter in mouth.

"Everyone gather round." Mr. Cake called out and the ponies walk towards them. "It's time for the birthday cake."

"Why that cake looks rather delicious." Rarity said as she looked at the cake with pink and white frosting.

"Mm-mm! Looks yummy if ya ask me." Applejack said.

"Eeyep." Big Mac responds.

"I'm quite disappointed that Pinkie Pie isn't here for this?" Rarity said as she turned her head to see if Pinkie is around. "Where is she?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen her since last night." Rainbow Dash said.

Mrs. Cake lights the candles on the cake. "Okay, everypony. Let's sing, but softly. Don't want to hurt their ears."

The crowd begins to sing softly. _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birth-"_

Suddenly, the pink party pony herself bursts out of the cake and sings loudly as frosting drips down her happy face. _"-DAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO POUND AND PUMPKIN CAKE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Toooooooo Yoooooooou!" _Fireworks fly up to the sky and explode while confetti rains down on the ponies. Pinkie Pie smiles after her little performance and everypony just stood in shock and awe.

"Wow. I really nailed it this time." Pinkie said thinking her performance was good.

"The... cake." Mr. Cake uttered in horror.

Pinkie looks down to see the cake she's standing on is ruined, causing the Cake Twins to cry. Pinkie then lowers her mood to a nervous smile. "Oopsie...?"

The Cakes try to calm the twins down while Pinkie jumps off the table and Mr. Cake calls for her. "Pinkie!" He called out and Pinkie turned around looking scared. "May I have a word?" He asked and Pinkie droops her ears down and walks up to him.

Her friends could only watch what was going to happen and Twilight had just arrived on time with a present wrapped. Twilight panted after galloping so hard. "Sorry. I'm here! What did I miss?"

"Oh. Uhh." Rarity spoke. "Pinkie Pie ruined the Cake's cake?" She smiled nervously and Twilight looked a bit shocked and confused.

Pinkie Pie is then seen inside the store being lectured by Mr. Cake is obviously a bit upset about the cake she ruined.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cake. I was only trying to give the twins a bit of a cheer." Said Pinkie.

"By exploding their cake? The cake Cupcake tirelessly made throughout the week only to have it blown to pieces? Do you know how much effort she put in that cake?"

Pinkie put her hoof on her chin. "A lot of effort?"

"A super effort. It means to her more that it means the twins and you ruined it."

"Please, Mr. Cake. When have I ever ruined somepony's cake?"

"Let's see: There was me and my wife's anniversary. Granny Smith's birthday. Your own birthday. And then there was Cheerilee's birthday where you shot confetti all around the place and eat the whole cake."

"Mmm... tasty frosting." Pinkie loses focus.

"PINKIE!" Mr. Cake snaps her back. "I'm sorry to say this but... you're too hyper. You need to learn some self-control. And therefore I am evicting you out of Sugarcube Corner until you have proven to be more observant of yourself."

"WHAT? But I have no where else to live!"

"It's the only way."

Pinkie looks sad and lies on the floor. "Pinkie, look. I'm sorry. But my wife and I can't keep cleaning after you. Once you've learned self-control then you can come back."

"How will you know I've learned any?"

"Well, for starters, no more bursting out of cakes."

Pinkie sheds a tear and sniffs. "Ok, Mr. Cake. I understand." Pinkie sobs a little and then looks down to see a bowl of onions. "Hey, who left this bowl of onions here?"

* * *

Later at night. Back at the Golden Oaks Library, Pinkie Pie is happy enough for Twilight to sleep at her place for the night.

"Hey, Twilight, thanks again for letting me crash here while I try and learn some self-control."

"Of course, Pinkie." Twilight tried to yet again read for information about the chest.

"Hey, Twilight? Whacha doing?"

Twilight groans. "I'm trying so hard to find some valuable information regarding the magical chest in Everfree Forest. So far, none of the libraries have any useful data on them."

"Wow! It must be kept well a secret. Any luck?"

"No. But it's out there somewhere. I just need to look harder." Twilight then turns around to see Pinkie's expression turn sad again. "Are you okay, Pinkie?"

"Twilight... am I... crazy?" Pinkie asked.

"Well... ummm..." Twilight didn't want to admit it, seeing it could hurt her feelings. "Maybe... a teeny... tiny... little crazy."

Pinkie sees through her lie. "You're just saying that."

"Look, Pinkie Pie. I'm not saying that you're such a insane party pony, I'm saying that you lose interest on what you care about. I mean, you ruined the Cake's birthday party for crying out loud. You just need to be more... less excited... be... you."

"But this is me. I'm super duper me."

"Well, I think maybe you should be a little super of you."

"How can I do that?"

"Simple. Just forget about being super excited and playful and just be more... ponyfolk. For one day, just stop being Pinkie Pie and you'll know self-control."

Pinkie smiles again. "Thanks, Twilight. You're such a good friend." Pinkie happily trots over to a cushion and lies. "I promise that I will not be super duper me for one day."

"That's the spirit." Twilight flies over to her bed.

"Hey, by the way, Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"What present did you get the Cakes?"

Twilight looked a little nervous. "Oh, you know... just some old book about ancient pony history. Didn't seem important to me so I figured the fillies would like to read it." Twilight giggles nervously and Pinkie was already asleep. "Phew." Twilight then slept.

* * *

During this sleepy night.

Over at Sugarcube Corner, the Cake Twins were happily sleeping in their cradles. Pumpkin Cake has the book of ancient pony history that Twilight had in her mouth. Then, a green hoof opens the window and a Pegasus mare sneaks in. She grabs the babies out of their cradle and leaves.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was fast asleep and is dreaming and murmuring in her sleep. "Yes, Fancypants, I like more tea." She murmured. A hole was dug through in the study area and a couple of thieves were stealing Rarity's gems and take off back in the hole.

At Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was sleeping in her home. Just then, a griffon steals some rainbow liquid from her moat and places them in a jar.

At Sweet Apple Acres, a machine was driving in, stealing all of the crops from the Apple Farm.

At the cottage, Fluttershy is sleeping peacefully. A minotaur then breaks into the animal zoo and kidnaps the sleeping Angel.

Over at Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest, a shadowy unicorn sneaks past the sleeping zebra herself and steals a box containing the Alicorn Amulet which was confiscated from her.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure appears in the bedroom of Diamond Tiara who is sound asleep with the gemstone on her. She awakens to see the monster in front of her and he exclaims calmly "Hand me that _**Emerald**_." in dark cold voice and DT screams.

* * *

Come morning... Twilight yawns as she wakes up. She is then surprised when she sees that Pinkie Pie has baked like 140 pancakes. Pinkie walks up with a chef's hat on and greets Twilight. "Good morning, Twilight."

"Good morning... uh..." Twilight was speechless. "Did you cook all of that?"

"Yes I did." Pinkie smells the pancakes. "I love the smell of pancakes in the morning. Smells like... victory."

Twilight was quite impressed. "It looks... lovely actually."

"Well, since I'm off Pinkie mode for today, I thought I should start off with a basic morning routine of good old fashion breakfast." Twilight looks at the plate of pancakes stacked for her. "Go on, try it." Twilight uses her magic to pick up a fork and grabs a piece of the pancake and eats it. "What do you think?"

Twilight seems to enjoy it. "Mmm... this is good."

"Thanks. Gummy helped make it."

Gummy is seen in the cake mix and Twilight quickly spat it out and leaves her tongue hanging.

* * *

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity screams in horror. Her sister Sweetie Belle runs down to see her. "Rarity! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Rarity questioned back. "My beautiful sapphire and ruby gemstone collection has been robbed! That's what's wrong?"

"It's alright, Rarity." Sweetie assured her.

"No, it's not. They were meant for a very important client this afternoon. And they're gone. Who would commend to such a crime like this?" Rarity then turns to Sweetie Belle. "Please, tell me you had nothing to do with this."

Sweetie Belle walks backwards, fearing she's accusing her. "What? I didn't touch them. Honestlyyyyyyy!" She trips back. Sweetie and Rarity spot a hole in the middle of the room that's already been covered.

"Well, that's odd for a hole to be in." Rarity said. "Something must've dug up here through the ground below. I have no clue of what could do something like that." Rarity then gets an idea and glares. "Ohhhhhh no..."

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres...

The Apple family is in a middle of a crisis. "What happened to our crops?" Granny Smith asked in panic.

"This is not good. Not good at all?" Applejack said as she, Apple Bloom and Big Mac look around to see that the crops have been stolen out of their roots. "Who could do something like that to the Apple Family? Any ideas, Big Mac?"

He shakes his head. "Nnnnope."

"Ah don't believe it. Ah just don't believe it." Apple Bloom said.

Just then, Filthy Rich came galloping towards the Apple family yelling "GRANNY SMITH!" He stops as he confronts her. "Where is she?"

"Filthy Rich? Where is who?" She asked back.

"Who? My daughter, you old crone!"

Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom gasp at Filthy Rich's foul language. "Hey! Nopony talks to mah granny like that!" Applejack defends Granny Smith.

"Stay out of this, dirty hooves, or I'll shut this barn down!" He threatened and Applejack glared. "Where is Diamond Tiara, Smith? Where is she?!" He asks again while being even more furious.

"Why are you telling me?" Granny questioned back in confusion.

"Because... just this morning, I went into her room and she wasn't there."

"So, why are you blaming us for?" AJ asked.

Filthy pointed to Apple Bloom. "I know my daughter's 'friends' with your sister, so I had to come here."

"She ain't mah friend!" Apple Bloom shouted. "And good riddance..." She said under her breath.

Filthy even more furious runs up to Apple Bloom and questions her. "When was the last time you've seen her?"

Apple Bloom answered in fear. "I never saw her this morning! Honest!"

Filthy turns his attention to Big Mac and runs up to her. "What about you?! Any ideas?"

"Nnnope." Big Mac responded.

Filthy then breaks down into tears. "I don't know what game you're playing... but my daughter's missing and that's all that worries me. She didn't do anything bad, she didn't hurt anypony... she's an angel." He says as he sobs on the ground.

"Yeah, like she ever hurt anypony." Apple Bloom responds in sarcasm, in times she remembers Diamond Tiara calling her names like 'Blank Flank'.

Rarity soon came running in and confronting Applejack. "Okay, Applejack. Hand it over."

"Hand what over, Rarity?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh please. Don't give me that honest look. It's not your fault your dog happened to be digging through my boutique in the middle of the night and stealing all of my luscious sapphires and rubies which are needed for today." Rarity spoke and Applejack looked even more confused.

"Winona never leaves the farm without mah say so, AND ah don't have your treasure collection. That's the truth."

"You're not lying then?" Rarity asked and Applejack was sure of telling the truth. "Then... who dug into my house?"

"Ya-know what? Ah'm beginning to think the same thing here. All of our apple crops have been ransacked." Applejack noted to Rarity.

"Then I guess you're not the only pony having this problem." She replies.

Suddenly Rarity was rammed into the mud by a speeding Rainbow Dash. "Ahhh! Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow looked a bit peeved and panicked. "Okay! Which of you ponies stole my rainbow moat?"

Applejack looked in confusion again. "Uhhh... Ah'm starting to get a headache now."

Fluttershy then flies in all panicked and worried. "Have any of you seen Angel? I looked everywhere for him. He's not his coop, he's not in the house, he's not even in Ponyville. Ohhh... I'm so worried."

Rarity bushes herself of the mud and speaks. "Clearly, we all have something going on. My gems ransacked, Rainbow's moat stolen, the apple field empty and now Angel is missing. Who else isn't affected by this?"

The group thinks about it and exclaim "Twilight!" in unison.

They gallop off, leaving Granny Smith and Big Mac with the hoof sucking Filthy Rich as he is suffering some sort of breakdown.

* * *

Spike was sleeping in his bed and is eventually awoken by the constant knocking on the door. Spike gets up and opens the door to reveal Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. They walk in.

"Sorry, Spike. But where's Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Spike yawned. "Twilight's over at Canterlot Library. Why?"

"We need her! Ponyville's in danger! The rainbows are disappearing." Rainbow Dash said.

"My house got ransacked." Rarity said.

"The Apple Farm is in chaos." Applejack said.

"And Angel is missing!" Said Fluttershy. "Oh and um... Filthy Rich's daughter has been ponynapped."

Spike was lost for words. "Okaaay... Not the best crisis situation I've heard."

"Hello, friends." Pinkie calmly greeted behind the group and they gasp at the sight of her. Pinkie's mane and tail is flopped down straight and her coat color is a little less pinkish. Her personality is more tamed than her usual self). "And how are we this fine day?"

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash says in confusion.

"Oh no, Rainbow Dash. I am Pinkie Pie no more. From this day forward, I am normal Pinkamena."

The group just stand there bewildered by her new personality, and a little creeped out.

* * *

At the Cutie Mark Crusader's club house.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom discuss about Diamond Tiara's disappearance.

"I say, good riddance." Sweetie admits. "Do you know how much of a bully she is?"

"She may be a bully but she's still a pony. We all are." Apple Bloom says.

"Uhh... if you hadn't figured it out, she made fun of us throughout the years, calling us 'blank flanks', saying 'we'll never get our cutie marks.' Do you know how much that bites?" Scootaloo protested.

"She just thinks she's better than anypony in Equestria. She doesn't care about anyone at all, only herself." Sweetie said.

"Look, girls. Ah know she's mean and given us all hard time... but maybe if she could just learn..." Apple Bloom talked but then they hear a thud from their window.

The girls looked at the window and opened it to see what's outside. Sweetie opens the window only to duck under from a rock hurling towards her. Sweetie looks back up and looks down to see Diamond's friend, obviously angry. "Well, I hope you Cutie Mark Lameos are happy now!" Silver Spoon berated them.

The three fillies come down and walk up to her. "Happy about what?" Scootaloo asked while glaring.

"Word on Ponyville is that Diamond Tiara is missing and is nowhere to be found."

"So what?" Apple Bloom angrily asked and Silver Spoon faces her with a glare.

"So... it all comes down to you. I know you had something to do with her disappearance. It all makes sense. We've been tormenting you for while and somehow you snapped not just at me but at Diamond Tiara. The main link. You went and made her disappear with your unicorn magic, Sweetie Belle." She points her hoof at Sweetie Belle. "I will not stand for this anymore and neither will Miss Cheerilee once I go and tell her that it was you dweebs that made her go away then you will be punished for good." Silver Spoon spoke but then noticed that the CMC weren't paying attention to her and where looking above her head. "Did you just hear what I just said?"

Sweetie Belle gulps and mummers. "M-m-mam."

"Yes! You will call me Ma'am." She misunderstood.

"Woolly. Big. Trunk." Scootaloo stutters in fear.

"Big ears. Large tusks." Apple Bloom stutters while her pupils shrink.

Silver Spoon is confused about their sudden fear. "What's wrong, Cutie Mark Babies? Afraid of little old me?" She tries up her confidence again but then hears heavy breathing coming from behind her and turns back to see a large mammoth like figure. Spoon and the CMC scream at the top of their lungs as the figure takes hold of them.

* * *

Back at the library. Pinkie is pouring a cup of tea for her. She takes a sip of it and sighs. "This is some beautiful tea. Would any of you girls like some?" Pinkie offered to her weird-out friends.

"Uhh... no thanks." Applejack said.

"I'd like some." Fluttershy said but Rainbow Dash looked to her with frown. "Oh... um... maybe not right now."

Finally, Twilight Sparkle enters her library with her saddle bag of books. "Hi, girls. What's wrong?"

"Twilight! Thank goodness." Rarity expressed relief. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash explains. "Oh nothing. Except my rainbow moat got stolen which was totally uncool. And then Rarity's jewel collection got stolen and the Apple Farm is going out of business and Fluttershy's rabbit is missing and now Pinkie is making tea and acting all... bleeh... girly."

Pinkie continues to drink tea and she even gives some to a stuff bear. Twilight is creeped out too. "Anything else?"

"One of the fillies from the school is missing." Applejack told her.

"Okay, that's a big problem." Twilight said.

And then a voice boomed behind Twilight. "It seems we both have something stolen. And one taken that is of olden."

The girls looked outside the door to see Zecora as she walks to Twilight and her friends. "Zecora?"

"I'm afraid you four aren't the only ponies with a plight, for something of mine was stolen last night."

Rainbow Dash flew to her. "You know who did this?"

"No, I cannot say. This happened like any other day. But what's happening is no accident, and somepony has taken the Alicorn Amulet."

The Mane Five gasp in horror. "The Alicorn Amulet?" Twilight is shocked. "I thought I took it off... Trixie? But that's impossible, Trixie has given up on her selfish needs."

Then, Mr. and Mrs. Cake came running over to Twilight, shouting and panicking. "Twilight!" Mr. Cake shouted.

"Our babies. The twins. They're gone!" Mrs. Cake screamed.

The ponies gasp in horror. "What kind of cruel creature could do something like this?" Rarity said.

Spike then walks in with a bad tummy ache. "Hey, Twilight. I feel funny."

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy stared at Spike. "Spike, is anything wrong? What's going on?" Twilight worringly asked and Spike belches out a note.

"A note? From Princess Celestia?" Spike wonders.

Twilight picks up the note with her magic and reads it. "Dear Doofuses... We got the twins and are holding them captive. If you ever want to see them again, bring us the Elements of Harmony and surrender them to us, the Revenge Ten. Meet us at the Twin Sister's Castle Ruins in Everfree Forest to make the trade. P.S. You six are a bunch of loser, no-good, girly, eye vomiting pieces of trash I have ever seen?" Twilight is disgusted. "Who would write us something like that?"

"That's sounds like Gilda's handwriting." Rainbow Dash speculates. "I can't believe she would write something that rude about you guys." She places her hoof on her chin. "And why do I have the feeling that she had something to do with my rainbow moat being stolen?"

"Twilight! You have to get Pumpkin and Pound Cake back!" Mrs. Cake pleaded desperately. "Please!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cake. We'll won't anything happen to the fillies." Twilight assured.

"But, the Elements of Harmony... We placed them back in the Tree of Harmony." Applejack said.

"I know, but we don't need them. We are the elements." Twilight tells her friends. "We may not have it's power but that power lies within our hearts. It's magic continues to grow as we always help anypony in need. That magic is friendship." Her friends understand and nod. "If they want the elements, they can rip it out of our souls but not our connection with each other. Now, come on."

The girls were about to get going but they stop and notice Pinkie is still in the house not even paying attention anymore. Twilight turns her head and calls out. "Pinkie?"

Pinkie is now cleaning the library with a feather duster. "Don't worry, girls, I'll keep the place clean while your gone." It's like she doesn't care anymore.

Rainbow Dash gets irritated and pulls Pinkie out by her tail. She is now dragging her in the air while the pink pony just hung there still smiling. The ponies then set off to their adventure while Zecora looks on with worry on her face.

"Things are looking dim, I fear. It feels like a great storm is near." She said.

* * *

The Ponies and Spike venture through the Everfree Forest and found the old castle ruins.

"This reminds me of the time we were first there. Acquiring the Elements of Harmony to save Equestria from Nightmare Moon." Rarity remembered.

"It feels like yesterday." Rainbow Dash states.

"Ah have a bad feeling about this, Twi." Applejack says. "Somethin' don't feel right."

"Hold it together, girls. We're almost there." Twilight says.

Pinkie talks. "Ahh... this night seems rather good, don't you Rainbow?"

RD just gags upon her optimistic nature.

Twilight and her friends arrive at the castle and enter through the front entrance. They trot through the hallway and into the chamber where they first found the Elements. Twilight looks around her surroundings to see if anyone's here. She then calls out.

"We're here! We have the Elements! Show yourself!"

Fluttershy gulps in fear as she hears noises coming from the chamber. The other ponies hear it too. Those noises were hoof steps and out of the shadows comes Trixie who grins evilly. She reveals herself to the Mane 6 and Twilight glares.

"We were expecting you." She greets.

"We?" Twilight asked.

"TWILIGHT!" Applejack yelled and Twilight turned around to see Applejack held up into the air by Gilda the Griffon. Rainbow Dash rushes toward her but she gets tackled by Lightning Dust and pins her to the ground. She hit her down so hard RD lost consciousness.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight panicked. Twilight tried to run to her but she gets pulled up into the air by unicorn magic... coming Flim Flam brothers.

Rarity moves backward in a state of fear but gets jumped by the Diamond Dogs behind and they tackle her while she screams in horror.

Spike sees her in danger. "NO! Rarity! Get away from her!" He starts running up to them but gets his tail stomped on by a minotaur's hoof. Spike realizes this for and looks up behind him to see Iron Will and he gulps.

Fluttershy sees all of her friends incapacitated, panicking and tries to flee. But bumps into a tall teenage dragon and looks at him in terror. "Boo." Garble utters and Fluttershy just faints to the ground. Pinkie just stood there and Trixie just casts a knock out spell on her, causing Pinkie to flop down to the floor.

"NO!" Twilight screams and Flim uses his magic to slam Twilight down to the pavement, knocking her out. Twilight groans as she loses consciousness while the other fiends circle her.

Twilight Sparkle regains consciousness and finds herself strapped to a wall, with green aura holding her hooves and so are all of her friends as they wake up. Twilight looks to see if they are okay. "Girls! Are you all right?"

"Ah think so. But I don't know what just happened." Applejack admits.

"I just saw my old wingpony back from the Wonderbolts Academy." Rainbow Dash uttered groggily.

"I think we all saw our old enemies who gave us a hard time back in the days. But why go through the trouble of apprehending us like animals?" Rarity asks.

Fluttershy yelps in horror. "Girls? What's that?"

Twilight and the others stare at a large machine, capable of absorbing Chaos Energy. "I don't know what it is. But I'm sure of finding out what it can do." Twilight determined.

"That won't be a problem at all." Lightning Dust said as she, Iron Will, Trixie, Garble, Flim, Flam, Gilda and the Diamond Dogs comes out of their shadows to see their 'old friends'. "Long time no see, losers." Gilda scoffs.

"GILDA!" Rainbow Dash angrily shouted and tries to break free. "When I get out of here... I'm gonna..."

"Don't try it, Rainbow Dash." Garble said. "You won't be doing anything."

"It's been a long time, Applejack." Flim greeted.

"You should've given us your Apple Farm when you should've given up on beating us." Flam greeted too.

"What are all you guys doing here anyway?" Applejack asks.

"Yes? And why are you doing this?" Rarity asks as well. "I'm seriously getting my mane tangled within these glowing auras."

Iron Will steps up. "We're here to get back what you've stolen from us. And... let Iron Will say that if somepony -Fluttershy- weren't to say 'no' to her payment, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Rainbow Dash doesn't seem to understand. "Meaning?"

Each of them curse out on them.

Iron Will points out at Fluttershy. "You humiliated me in front of my pride."

Trixie points out at Twilight. "You made me kiss the ground by your hooves."

Lightning Dust points out at Rainbow Dash. "You blew my chance to become a Wonderbolt." "Uh yeah, I know." RD remembers.

Rover points out at Rarity. "You drove us all crazy with your 'whining'."

Flim and Flam point at Applejack. "Thanks to you, our business in Apple Cider was scorned all over Equestria and now we're broke."

Gilda points out to the still happy Pinkie who didn't care. "And you made an idiot out of me." "Hee hee hee!" Pinkie laughs. "You're funny."

Gilda is widely confused at her optimistic nature and looks to Rainbow Dash. "Trust me, sister. Don't go there." She says to her.

Twilight realizes that Spike's not here. "Hey! Where's Spike?"

Garble holds in his hand, Spike, locked up inside a cage. Rarity gasps. "Spikey-wikey!"

"This little creep here is always on your side. A dragon who walks among the ponies. Do you know how embarrassing that sounds? It makes us look bad. It makes my kind feel like were friends with you but we're not. I was laughed at, even by my friends." Garble speaks.

Twilight stares angrily at Garble. "Let him go now!"

"Oh no. I don't think so, Twilight. He's the last piece of puzzle we need to complete." Garble says to her while he spins his cage around.

"Puzzle? What puzzle?" Twilight asks in confusion. "What are you all planning that makes you want to get revenge on us?"

Suddenly the shadowy figure from before appears among the team. "It's not what they want, unicorn." The leader speaks in his dark voice and the Mane 5 except Pinkie look with shocked expressions to see a giant mammoth in a black suit, standing on two legs, has a green emerald embedded to his chest and holds a wooden scepter. "It's what I want."

He holds the purple gemstone in his hand. "Finally. With all the pieces together and this _**Chaos** **Emerald**_, I, _**MAMMOTH MOGUL **_shall rule this pathetic kingdom and the universe will be mine!" He laughs sinisterly along with the others while Twilight and the others express their horror.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming did ya? Will Twilight and her friends make it out of this madness? Tune in next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Prelude to Chaos is Magic**

**The Revenge Ten: Part Two of Two**

_MLP is property of Hasbro_

_Anyway's... on with the story._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie (who is still smiling, not caring about the danger she's in) watch in horror as the villain known as Mammoth Mogul laughs along with the Mane 6's old enemies, Trixie, Flim, Flam, Linghtning Dust, Diamond Dogs, Gilda, Iron Will and Garble. Mogul checks all of the pieces he needs.

"The book of Ancient Pony History. The apple crops. Some rainbow. Some sapphires and rubies. The Alicorn Amulet. And it all comes to this..." He holds the _purple Chaos Emerald _in his hand. "The gem of immense power. The Chaos Emerald."

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Twilight asked while still being restrained by Chaos Energy covering her hooves.

"One of the seven Chaos Emeralds in the universe." Mogul responds. "Now all that's left is your Elements."

"We don't have them." Applejack said.

"I understand. You see, getting your attention wasn't easy. So I had to commit dozens of crimes around your town so I could lure you as bait."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash questioned in confusion.

"Ever since I was defeated by my most hated enemies, the Freedom Fighters, Me and my newfound ally, **Ixis Naugus,** was captured was held against my will. (See "StH #162-164. Darkest Storm") But the echidna, **Doctor Finitevus** helped me escape by using up enough Chaos Energy to open up a rift and pull myself out of the Egg Grapes. When Doctor Finitevus teleported me away, I found myself wandering in a world covered with horses. It reminds me of **that one horse** who overpowered me and gave the Freedom Fighters the advantage. I sought my revenge and gathered my own crew to help me. This crew who you've caused so much pain in the past. I told them to strike you with every weak spot you had. Your bunny, your farm, your rainbows, your jewels and your precious dragon and took them here."

"So... you were baiting us? But what about the book of Ancient Pony History? Why do you need that?" Twilight asked.

"And where's my poor Angel?" Fluttershy panicked.

Mogul answers Twilight's question. "The book had a page that refers to a ritual. I lured you here so I can drain the elements inside you."

The ponies gasp.

"By draining all of your power, I can muster all of the energy I need to create another **Warp Ring** and set my Arachne to cover the world and then the universe."

Pinkie didn't even listen to word he just said. "What is that elephant talking about? I haven't got a clue of what he just said."

Rainbow Dash gets irritated and convinces Pinkie to snap out of it. "Pinkie! Stop being naïve! He's going to kill us!"

"Silence!" Mogul shouted and holds the scepter up to his emerald embedded chest. "It's time to begin the process!" He uses his Ixis Magicks to extract the power from his Emerald and it starts sucking out the life force within the Mane 6. They groan in agony while Spike watches in horror. "NO! TWILIG-" He gets muffled by Garble.

Twilight screams in horror and pain while Pinkie just acts like they're having fun.

"PINKIE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She screamed while her life force is getting drained.

"What are you talking about, Twilight. I'm just being Pinkie."

"THIS ISN'T YOU, PINKIE! THE REAL PINKIE PIE WOULDN'T LET HER FRIENDS DIE!" Twilight screamed again. Mogul continues draining their power and Rarity moans in pain and so do Applejack and Fluttershy. Twilight continues reaching out to Pinkie. "Pinkie... remember what I said before? About not being so Pinkie the next day. It doesn't matter how you act. You are you all the time and that's perfectly normal and right now this isn't perfectly normal. PINKIE PIE! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Twilight sheds a tear and Pinkie was just to the point of realization just then but she resists and continues to be happy.

"That doesn't bother me." Pinkie said calmly and Twilight loses all hope as her life force and color is nearly drained out.

The Revenge Ten smile as they watch the Mane 6's lives are about to end. But Rainbow Dash pulls through and yells "PINKIE! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" before passing out.

The phase completely jogs Pinkie's mind and her mane becomes poofy again. "IT IS!?" She then easily breaks free from her restrains which shocks Mogul. "WHAAAT!?" He screamed as Pinkie lands on the ground and pulls out her party cannon. "If this is your birthday then this is a party. Coz I came prepared!" She fires a blast of confetti and balloons at Mogul, halting the progression of draining the ponies' life and the Mane 5 breathe heavily from exhaust.

Rainbow Dash lands down on her hooves and faces the Revenge Ten with a glare on her face. They are shock to see that they are still alive. Twilight Sparkle then walks up to Rainbow Dash. "Good thinking."

"I knew it would happen to be honest." Rainbow said.

"Alright, cut the chatter." Applejack said. "It's time to kick some revenge hinny."

Pinkie giggles. "Hinny."

"Good to have the old Pinkie Pie back." Rarity said.

"Yep, and it's good to have my party cannon back."

Garble gets angry and addresses the team. "GET THEM!" The flock of creatures charge at the Mane 6 as they charge at them too.

Twilight and Trixie get into a magical duel, clashing their beams everywhere. "Why, Trixie. I thought you redeemed yourself after that last duel."

"I grew jealous ever since you earned your wings. When I'm finished with you, the Great and Powerful Trixie will take your wings instead."

Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust raced around the room trying to strike each other. LD misses and RD bucks her face into a pillar. The pillar tumbles over and hits the ground.

Fluttershy is surround by Garble and Iron Will and they charge directly at her. Fluttershy panics but ducks herself under her hooves causing the two brutes to crash into each other.

Applejack chases the Flim Flam brothers to another room.

Gilda tries to claw at Pinkie who bounces around, avoiding each strike she makes. "Hi, Gilda. Haven't seen you since the last party I threw for you."

Gilda tries to claw her again but Pinkie dodges carelessly. "Yeah. You and Rainbow Dash made an idiot out of me. Now I'm going to make an idiot out of you!" Gilda claws again but Pinkie dodges.

"That's funny. I thought you always liked pranks." She asks again and dodges another attack.

"Yeah! But not when I'm the one being pranked on!" She claws again and Pinkie dodges once again.

"Hee hee hee! You're funny!" Pinkie giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Gilda claws her this time only to find out it was a decoy as the inflatable Pinkie deflates and Gilda looks confused.

But then Gilda trips into Pinkie's party cannon and shoots her up to the hole in the ceiling. Gilda flies up into the air, screaming while Pinkie happily watches. "You always liked cannons didn't you, Gilda?" She shouted out.

Applejack gallops through the hallways looking for the Flim Flam brothers. But then she starts carefully walking as she knows she's walking into a trap. Once Applejack enters another room, the lights turn on and she sees the Flim Flam brothers in a giant machine.

"Alright, you boys. Give up now!" Applejack demanded.

The brothers smile and look to each other. "Hey, Flim, I think our customer here is very thirsty ever since she embarrassed us."

"I think you're right, Flam. She needs a drink. A good, good drink. To drown in."

He pulls the lever and the machine activates. The footholds under Applejack's hooves begin to crumble and she jumps to safety. She notices she's standing in a giant dome with Apple Cider underneath the footholds. Applejack was speechless.

"So, what's it gonna be, Applejack? Sink or swim? We prefer sink." Flam said.

The machine, labeled 'Super Speedy Cider Juicer 6000' starts up and four mechanical arms rise up and charge towards Applejack. She dodges the attack and more of the foothold crumbles. "Hoo, boy!" Applejack has worried expression on her face.

Back to the fight at hand, the Ponies continue battling their oppressors while Mammoth Mogul regains consciousness. He sees the battle raging on and grunts in anger. Spike tries to get out of the cage but Mogul grabs him and takes him out of the cage. "TWILIGHT!" He screamed and Twilight turns to see Spike is in Mogul's hands and gasps.

"Stop this conflict right now, Twilight, or he dies." He threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Twilight exclaimed but Mogul holds his staff at Spike and glows green. "NO!"

Just as the green magic could touch him, Rainbow Dash rams Mogul with all of her strength causing him to release Spike and crushes his own scepter, causing it to flicker and spark. Mogul notices this. "NO!" He screamed and becomes even more angry. He uses his powers again while the fighting continues.

Rarity becomes surrounded by the three Diamond Dogs. At first she was afraid but then acts confident and lady like. "I suppose you want me to dig up some diamonds for you."

"Oh no, lady. We don't want you to dig us diamonds anymore. We want to break you, just like you broke us." Rover said.

"Oh please. That was just a one off. I only did it because you made me to."

"Hehehehehe! Then we'll do the same to you." Spot said.

Rarity looks overhead and shouts out. "Oooh! Look! Diamonds!"

The dogs become ecstatic. "Diamonds!? Where?" They act like dogs and run around. Rarity laughs at her amusement.

"This is just so easy." She remarks.

Twilight continues shooting beams at Trixie. Garble and Iron Will chases Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash continues fighting Lightning Dust and Gilda just fell back to the ground after being launched into the air. "Hi, Gilda. Had a nice trip?" Pinkie asked and giggles and Gilda tries to claw her more but she moves out of the way by bouncing.

Back to Applejack, she is running out of footholds to keep up with the Cider Jucier. She dodges more of the mechanical arms and is finally cornered with her hooves together standing above the sea of cider. The arms then retract into saws and drills and they spin, much to the horror of Applejack and amusement to the brothers.

"This is gonna get messy." Flam announces.

As the arms come closer to Applejack, she takes a dive off the platform and lassos onto the machine's lever and pulls on to it. The machine is now shredding the footholds around the it into a circle and Flam and Flim notices this in shock while Applejack hangs on by her lasso in her teeth. Flam levitates a pair of scissors to cut the lasso but Applejack stands on a pillar and pulls the machine's weight down with all of her strength. With their shocked expressions of regret, the machine comes tumbling down the chasm and into the river of cider. Applejack manage to jump to safety and watches the poor salesponies tread the cider and float on the machine.

"Hey, boys! What's the matter? Too much cider for ya?" Applejack remarked and laughed at their expense.

* * *

Twilight weakens Trixie while Lightning falls to the floor exhausted. Iron Will picks up his fists and waves them around at Fluttershy. "You know what Iron Will says; never fight your opponent on an empty stomach." He thrusts his fist at her but she flies up causing him to strike Garble in the stomach who was behind her.

"Oops. I'm sorry." Fluttershy felt bad but dodges another punch and it hits Garble's face. Fluttershy tries to apologize again but she dodges again making Iron Will hit Garble stomach again. He becomes painfully exhausted and falls to the ground. "Ohh... I'm so sorry." Iron Will throws another strike but he misses and punches his own lights out. "I'm so sorry... I just get startled by fast things."

Gilda is also worn out as she lies on the floor all dizzy and Pinkie continues to annoy her. "Hey, Gilda, have you ever tried a Chimicherry or Cherrychanga or maybe a Chimicherrychanga?"

Twilight gets back on her hooves as she pants, Spike comes to help her up. "Twilight, are you hurt?"

"Just my wing." She said flexing her wing. "Where did that mammoth go?"

"Hello, Twilight." Mogul called from over to the Warp Machine. Twilight and all of her friends trot over to confront him.

"All right, Mogul. We beat your army, now give us the Alicorn Amulet and we'll go nice." Twilight said.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary. Besides... at a situation like this... I always have a backup plan." Mogul uses his Ixis Magicks and levitates a ball, containing Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon Pumpkin Cake, Pound Cake and Angel the Bunny.

The ponies gasp. "Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called out.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack too.

"ANGEL!" Fluttershy as well.

Twilight becomes worried for their safety as Mogul talks. "Give me your life force now, and I will spare their lives. Refuse..." He crunches his hand and the ball the fillies and Angel are inside of gets smaller, about to crush them. Twilight puts on a terrified look. "Face it, Twilight. We all know you don't want to see those you care about die in front of your eyes."

"But I care about Angel! Please don't hurt him!" Fluttershy acts scared for her bunny's life. "You don't know what he's been through. He could be tired or hungry or... or... so lonely." Angel rolls his eyes and sighs.

Twilight looks down to the ground. "What's it going to be, Twilight Sparkle? You... or your friends."

Apple Bloom then speaks out. "Just so you know, these two aren't mah friends." She points out to DT and SS.

"I don't care." Mogul silenced her.

Twilight thinks about it while her friends watch in worry. Twilight closes her eyes as a tear drop slips down her face. She then walks toward Mogul. "If it's anypony's life force you want to take... take mine instead." Her friends gasp heavily again. "You have a powerful magic, Mogul, but so do I. I have magic as powerful as anypony in Equestria and because of it, I am the most powerful being on this planet."

"Interesting, and your sacrifice would just make me stronger." Mogul says. "Only a being of powerful energy could be this diplomatic."

"What are you talking about?" Diamond protests and Mogul listens. "They are nothing but a bunch of showoffs!" The CMC and Mane 6 gasp at what DT just said. "If she's the most powerful pony in the world then that makes me the most popular filly in school."

Mogul then asks her "You have... magic?"

"Of course I do..." DT says. She's talking out of jealously. "I have the best of the best than those three dumb blank flanks or her stupid sisters." Diamond Tiara just realizes what she just said out loud and every pony just heard. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo then "Oooooh, busted." At her.

Mogul however takes this seriously. "Well then... Now I've heard everything. True hatred, true poise and relentless nature. Never thought I take you for granted, Twilight Sparkle, but now I know where the magic comes from." He takes Diamond Tiara out of his orb.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down you darn dirty elephant! My daddy's a business pony." She yells numerously at him.

"Thankfully, my dear, so am I."

Mogul then proceeds to use his Ixis powers to drain Diamond Tiara's life while Silver Spoon, Angel and the CMC watch in horror. The Mane 6 share the same expression but Twilight uses her powerful magic and shoots at Mogul's embedded emerald, causing a chain reaction between Unicorn magic and Chaos magic. Twilight continues to exert herself with powerful quantities of her magic and continues to use her beam to match his. Suddenly Twilight and Mogul explode into a dark rift and a large Warp Ring appears that causes the entire place to suck up everything in the room. Silver Spoon, Angel and the Cutie Mark Crusaders go in first while still in the ball of aura and Fluttershy watched in horror to see Angel get sucked in. "*gasps* ANGEL!" Fluttershy flies into the ring. "FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash called out as she Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie hold on for dear life. Applejack gets sucked into the Warp Ring as she loses her grip. "Applejack!" Rarity cried as she held on tight. Spike then tries to save her. He reaches his hand for her and so does Rarity but then she spots some dirt on her hoof. "Ahh! Dirt!" And Rarity loses her hold and screams as she gets sucked in too. "NOOOOOOO!" Spike yelled. Pinkie continues to hold on while she expresses her regret. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cake." She uttered before letting herself fall in too and Rainbow screamed. "PINKIE PIE!" The pillar Rainbow Dash was holding onto starts to break and she tries to out fly the wind sucking Warp Ring but she hurts her wing she falls into the ring screaming. Spike continue to hold onto the pillar as the Warp Ring becomes larger and consumes the fallen Revenge Ten members. Spike expresses more fear as he tries to outrun it. But the wind was too strong and he gets sucked into the Warp Ring screaming. "Princess Celestia... HEEEEELLLLP UUUUUUUUUSSS!" And the ring closes.

* * *

Everything was black, but suddenly Spike started to open his eyes to see a butterfly fly by over his face. He got up to see where he was. "Twilight?" He called as he looked around. "Rainbow Dash?" He looked the other way. "Rarity? Anypony?" Spike got up to see he's standing over a hill over looking a city called** New Mobotropolis.** Spike is confused of where he is. "Where in Equestria am I?"

Suddenly a figure comes up behind him. His shadowy silhouette covers him and Spike turns around to see a **Green Hedgehog with glasses and an attitude.** "You know, squirt, the better question would be... where on **MOBIUS **are you?" He stands over Spike with four other animals. One is a hawk, one is a lynx, one is a simian and one is a frog. They look at him with evil looks on their faces as Spike cowers behind his own tail, fearing for his life but also for Twilight and her friends.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Whoa... what a cliffhanger.**

**Anyway. That's the end of this story. But this story continues on another story I will work on soon as I read more comics and get a better picture.**

**Peace out, everybody.**


End file.
